warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Commander
| clonedflesh = 500 | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = 95 | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 3 | abilities = Switch Teleport | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 5 | notes = Heavily Armored. }} Commanders have much greater health than regular Lancers. They have the ability to a targeted player; often, a Commander will teleport the player into the middle of a group of Grineer, causing some disorientation in the process. Unlike 's ability, a Commander's Switch Teleport can work through walls and doors and has a slightly longer duration stun. Unlike normal Grineer Lancers who usually fire their s in short bursts, the Commander usually fires more continuously, dealing more sustained damage than normal Lancers. Tactics *Commanders have better hide-and-shoot tactics compared to the regular Lancers, often taking cover when necessary, then shooting back. If they are in cover, prioritize other units before targeting the commander. **This defensive behavior is most likely due to the Switch Teleport ability they have at their disposal. **This behavior also makes them more likely to use terminals. Due to their durability, the threat of them getting to the terminal without being dispatched is large. If keeping doors open is a priority, then focus on Commanders. **Commanders will be more likely to teleport you at a moment where you are vulnerable or difficult for other troops to flush you out, such as when you are reloading, taking cover, or fleeing. **Currently, after being warped by a Commander, a Tenno is stuck in a confused animation for a few seconds(during which you are also susceptible to all incoming damage) unable to execute any actions at all. This makes his swap teleportation an even more dangerous skill compared to the previous version where no such stunned animation occurred. ***In the animation the Tenno will look around as if it had to orient itself. You will not be able to shoot, melee or use skills, but you can still move your camera to orient yourself as well. *** Switch Teleport will not cancel out any abilities already affecting a Warframe at the time of activation (such as or but not ), so if you spot one, it is to your benefit to cast such an ability if a player has one at their disposal, especially with fragile Warframes. *Commanders do not seem to have plasma grenades, and are less efficient at damaging you when you are behind cover as a result. *In short range, the Commander is logically more hesitant to use his teleportation ability. *The Commander cannot be slowed down by procs. Tips *Unexpectedly, the Commanders can even warp players to intended locations. This is beneficial in cases of escaping entrenched Grineer locations or even make travel on difficult tiles easier. **They can also sometimes use even if you are right in front of them, though this can be very dangerous as this gives them time to unload their Grakata on you while your Warframe reorients itself. **Do beware of relying on this tactic to bypass groups of enemies, however, as Commanders will teleport you into hazards on the Grineer Shipyard tileset. *As the Commander has high amounts of health with a slight armor decrease over most Grineer, focusing on damage is an effective way to deal with them. Notes *His Switch Teleport ability has a 20-second cooldown. *Killing a Commander while he is casting teleport will cancel the ability and you will stay at your original location. Bugs *Occasionally, when switch teleporting the player, the Commander will move a second or so after you are transported to them, which ends up with you teleporting directly in front of them, and them disappearing shortly after. *Rarely, if the Commander is near a slope, the player can be teleported inside the slope. *When the player is teleported, an animation bug can be witnessed: the player's character (most noticeably the torso area) is stretched during the short disorientation moment. This may be caused by the animation box you are forced into. This effect is more noticeable on shorter and feminine styled frames. *Rarely, if the mod is equipped and activated when the player is currently using any non-melee weapon, and during the parry the player is switch teleported, their used weapon will be substituted for their melee, held as the ranged weapon would be in their situation. All abilities of that weapon are unchanged, except for the skin. This can be resolved by using a quick melee, or by pressing ESC. *Commanders currently cannot be cut to pieces by slash weapons. Other enemies that share this bug include Corpus Elite Crewman and Corpus Wardens. Trivia *The text on their helmet translates to "UBER". **Über or Uber in English language publications, is a German language word meaning "over", "above" or "across". *Before , the Commander helmets turned from grey to a light green when killed. *The Commander's helmet bears a resemblance to Limbo's and a top hat. Despite this, the Warframe has no explicitly similar abilities. *When spawned in the Simulacrum, Commanders will immediately use their teleport ability on the player if they are placed on the left and right platforms adjacent to the player. This will result in the death of every mob in the area, since the Simulacrum will kill any enemy when either one touches the spawning platform or when a player makes contact with it. *Though their weapon is the , the description of the suggests that at one point they employed said weapon. Interestingly, the Syndicate that uses them, Steel Meridian, consists of Grineer deserters. **This could also mean many Grineer deserters were former Commanders. **Steel Meridian's other weapon employed by its operatives is none other than the Grakata. Media CBcommanderpng.png CBdeadcommander.jpg|Dead Commander helmet bug CBdeadcommander2.png|Dead Commander helmet bug 2 Grineer_Commander_3.jpg|A Grineer Commander (with Braton, Prior to U 7.8) Commander.jpg|Commander Codex Commander Glitch.png|Showing the Commander's teleport disfigurement bug CommanderDE.png Commander ST Bug.png|Switch Teleport Reflex Guard Bug 1 Commander ST Bug 2.png|Switch Teleport Reflex Guard Bug 2 Patch History Grineer Commander Switch Teleport Changes: We’ve all been in that sudden situation when you’re Switch Teleported into an angry mob of Butchers happily thrashing at your face. Questions of ‘how did I get here?’, ‘who done did that to me?’ and ‘why me, Lotus, why?!’ are typically asked to oneself. The lack of warning or indication that a Commander Switch Teleport is about to occur can leave one confused and distraught, which is why we’ve made some changes to improve not only indication but also ability to avoid! *Increased the Commander Switch Teleport cast time to 2 seconds instead of being almost instant, and added a casting sound indication. *Both Grineer Commander and his target will glow orange during his Switch Teleport cast. *Bullet Jumping or dodge rolling can now break you out of the Switch Teleport. Previously the only way to avoid being Switch Teleported is to kill the Commander while he is casting. *Switch Teleport now delivers a Knockdown Status debuff after being teleported (unless Modded to avoid or minimize Knockdowns). }} de:Kommandant es:Comandante fr:Commandant Category:Enemies Category:Grineer Category:Closed Beta